


Easy

by molo (esteefee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Death Ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Hutch was grinning as he climbed the darkened stairway up to Starsky's apartment."It's just a _watch_ ferchrissake."

Starsky growled something behind him, and then warm hands shoved at the small of his back, making him stumble on the top step.His own hand darted out to reach for the banister—too far.Then Starsky grabbed his belt and hauled him back from the brink.

"Klutz!" came the disapproving mutter.

"Pushed!" Hutch protested, but he was laughing, and heard the soft snort in response.Starsky's hip bumped his as he jostled for room at the door, digging for his key.

Hutch leaned a chin hard on his shoulder and Starsky pushed him away.

"Watch it," was his warning.The ridiculous straw cowboy hat he'd insisted on keeping was askew on his head, bleeding some of the power from his gruff directive.

And anyway, there was no one around this late, in this pretty, quiet neighborhood.And Starsky's porch light was off.

Hutch ducked his head around the hat and captured the lobe of Starsky's ear between his teeth.Starsky yelped and pulled away, and Hutch was forced to release his prize.

"Stupid," Starsky said, pushing in the door.

"Me?Yeah." Hutch had to admit it, because now his dick was hard and Starsky was still sounding cranky.

Starsky switched on the light and pulled off the hat, giving it a toss. It spun like a Frisbee and landed perfectly to hook on the big street lantern.

"Two points," Hutch said, to empty air. Starsky was already striding toward the kitchen.

But the beer he brought back didn't seem to help, or the one that followed, because there was still the un-prescribed fourteen inches between them, and the wall of Starsky's black scowl.

"It's not the watch," Hutch said, finally.

Starsky grunted.

"And I _know_ it's not Joanne-Linda-whichever."

"She's a good cop."

"Yeah."

"She liked you." But Starsky sounded amused.

"So then, what?"

The scowl deepened.

"I think maybe…" Hutch sipped his own beer, contemplating the stern profile at his left. "It was that nod that Dobey gave us, sending us from that no-good creep's room. Like we couldn't be trusted. Like we weren't _right_." 

"Like we were all wrong," Starsky said after a second, all burning indignation. "Like we're easy, on the take."

Hutch nodded. Maybe it was the watch, after all.

"You didn't know it was hot," he said. "You're the cleanest cop I know. Best damned cop on the force."

He said that last bit with a duck of his shoulders, and wasn't disappointed to hear the soft, pleased laugh.

"Second-best, anyway," Hutch amended, and got a couch pillow to the head.

Then it was war.

  
  
ooOoo   


Hutch stirred from the pile of cushions on the floor and reached back awkwardly to locate the edge of the couch cover. He tugged it over his shoulder and Starsky grumbled a complaint, rolling to fit against him, warm weight of hairy thigh moving between his.

Hutch slipped his leg over the rest of the way until his calf could slide suggestively down the sweet roundness of Starsky's ass.

"In-satiable," Starsky said, the syllables rolling sleepily off his tongue.

Hutch grinned.His leg pulled them closer, flexing hard then relaxing, rocking them slightly, and the soft flesh nestled against his erection started to shiver awake.

"Look who's talking," Hutch said softly, watching the curls stirring from his breath.

One sleepy paw rose between them to brush against his chest. Hutch held still as it meandered toward its objective. He lurched when it pinched tight then stroked, back and forth, back and forth.

Hutch groaned.

That husky laugh. "So easy," Starsky teased

_Only for you._

But Hutch didn't say it.

Starsky already knew.

  
_Finis._   


  


December 27, 2005  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
